Wizard Genesis
by TopazRubyQueen
Summary: A next generation fic, which continues from the epilogue. Centers around the Potter and Weasley children and a young witch who will change the wizarding world, and the muggle world, in a very large way.  Better description inside .
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is the actual summary that I wanted to put up, but of course it wouldn't let me because it was too long. So I figured I'd just put it here.  
><strong>**"Continues from where the epilogue left off. Centers around the Potter and Weasley kids' adventures at school, but also involves a highly unusual witch with an interesting story of her own. The events that follow force the wizarding world, which is now closer to the muggles than ever before, to ask a question: Where did magic come from; what is the _Wizard Genesis_?"**

**So, right. This is another "Next Generation" story. But when I stated it, I promised myself it wouldn't be a "the-death-eaters-are-back-and-now-their-after-everyone" plot, you know? (Not that I have anything against those- several of the ones I've read were really good- I just think it'd be more entertaining to do something different and creative.) This bit is only the prologue, which is why it's so short. (I'm still making changes to Chapter 1, but it should be up soon). Also the name could change; I haven't decided for sure what to call it yet_..._**

* * *

><p>Just two days ago, the life of Sillahya Queen had been terribly average. Yet, in only the past twenty-four hours, she had had the most unimaginable experience of her entire eleven years of existence. Sillahya's mother and father, a middle-aged couple by the names of Anita and Ross, owned an antiques shop in Edinburgh, Scotland. Being in that sort of work, you often came across many sorts of oddities and things. And thus, Sillahya was supplied with an inexhaustible source of entertainment and means to satisfy her curiosity.<p>

It all started when she had been poking around in the back storage room one day and had come across a small gold trinket on a matching chain. There were two outer rings encompassing another circle with an hourglass set into it. The two inner rings rotated, the one with the hourglass from side to side, and the middle one from top to bottom. She was quite fascinated by it, and wondered why someone would make such an unusual piece of jewelry. She asked her mother if she might be able to keep it, utilizing her upcoming birthday as a point of persuasion.

"I don't see why not." Anita Queen replied, while sorting through a box full of dusty, old books. This thrilled Sillahya, although she wasn't entirely sure why it excited her so much. She took the "hour-necklace", as she began to call it, up to her room where she left it on the dresser.

Now, about seven years later, something very strange was happening to her, and it had something to do with that necklace, she was sure of it. She had simply been studying her Latin for school, in the dining room, when suddenly the vase containing irises from her mother's garden, which had been sitting in the center of the table, shattered. She stared at it, and then at the shards of glass on the floor. An extremely odd coincidence, considering she had just spoken the word 'fractus' which was the 4th principle part of the word 'frango' meaning 'I break'."Perhaps if I say the word for 'to repair', it will go back together," Sillahya wondered. She tried it. The vase fixed itself and even returned to its original place, centered on the table. Sillahya had often had fantasies about casting spells and the like, mostly when she was younger when she had been obsessed with fairies, but she had never, absolutely never expected something like that to be possible. But she'd seen it just now, with her very own eyes. Magic...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter one will be better; it's a lot longer and introduces James and his 3 OC friends, and other characters from the epilogue as well. I imagine there isn't a lot to review yet, unless you're basing it of the summary or just talking about the writing style, but I would appreciate it anyway though. :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N**: **Chapter one, much longer just like I said it would be. ^.^ It introduces the other group, besides Sillahya, that the story centers on. At this point, I think reviews are more possible than they were before, wouldn't you agree? Anyway, they'd be much appreciated. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: On the Train<p>

Freya Kingston, a second year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in a compartment on the Hogwarts express, alone for the time being. She was waiting for the rest of her friends, who were currently saying their final good-byes to their families until half-term. She pulled her Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook, titled _250 Spells Used in 'The Battle of Hogwarts'_, out of her bag, flipped to the first chapter and began reading. Just as she had finished the first several pages, the compartment door slid open and James Potter came in, followed by two younger students who she supposed were his brother and his cousin. She closed her book and tucked it back into her bag.

"Don't tell me you've started reading already?" he said to her. "You are such a Ravenclaw."

"I am." Freya replied, rolling her eyes. Then, turning to the other two, she said, "You must be Al and Rose. James told me that both of you would be starting this year." She smiled. "I'm Freya."

"It's nice to meet you, Freya." Rose replied, while Al nodded quietly.

"Okay, why don't the two of you run along and leave us older kids on our own for a bit, eh?" James said. "The rest of our friends were in the hallway, and should be here soon," he added to Freya. Al scowled at his older brother as he trotted out the door behind Rose.

"You should have let them stay." Freya said. "First years always need someone to answer their questions, or show them around, or teach them new spells, or something."

"Well, they're not going to be bothering me the whole ride there with questions about this and that. Just because I'm Al's older brother—" James was interrupted by the door opening suddenly. Another boy and girl came in. The girl had curly black hair, dyed light pink at the tips, which rested on her shoulders, and the boy's was light brown but became darker the closer to the roots. The girl was looking angrily over her shoulder at someone in the corridor, and the boy had his head down, looking away from them.

"What happened to you guys?" James asked, looking around them into the rest of the train.

Freya was looking too. "Scorpius..." she said uneasily, hoping James wouldn't end up causing a seen. Especially given who was standing across from Scorpius, trying to back away into the compartment behind her; it was Roxanne Weasley, one of James' other cousins.

"Causing trouble, Malfoy?" James said loudly, not seeing Roxanne. Scorpius looked over at him, narrowing his eyes.

"What's it to you, Potter?" he said, emphasizing James' last name with disgust.

James started to shout back a retort, but he saw Roxanne standing there and realized what was going on. "What did you do to her, Malfoy?" he asked angrily.

"Nothing, ask her yourself!" Scorpius responded, "_She_ spoke to me first, actually."

Roxanne stepped forward, "All I did was ask him if he was planning on being in Slytherin, like the rest of your family."

Scorpius scowled at her, "And all_ I_ did was—"

"Why don't you just leave my family alone, and we'll leave you alone," James said, before reentering his compartment.

"You two sound almost exactly like your parents, you know." Freya pointed out.

"At least I can be proud of my last name. At least my family wasn't part of the Death Eaters." James replied, sounding nearly as disgusted as Scorpius had. The two that had just come in looked up sharply.

"James." Freya said. "They aren't supposed to be talked about, the Death Eaters. At least, not about who they were," she stared intently at him, waiting for him to say something. He continued to stare out the window without responding. Freya shook her head, "Well, if you're not even going to say hello to Lani and Lagan—"

"Hey, guys." He said unenthusiastically, still not looking away from the quickly moving country-side out the window.

"So how was your summer?" Freya asked, hoping she could distract them all with a different subject.

Lagan perked up immediately. "It was great!" he grinned. "Mum and Dad bought us each new broomsticks!"

"Really? What type? Are you going to try out for Quidditch?" Freya was on the Ravenclaw team, playing as the Keeper, and automatically took an interest to all things flying-related.

"Nimbus 2020" Lagan said. "And I will, definitely."

"That's great," Freya said. "Will you, Lani?"

"I don't know. Gryffindor's team seems pretty solid; I doubt I would even have a chance..."

"You never know." James turned away from the window, at last. "And you certainly won't know if you don't even try."

"Thanks." Lani responded, "But it's easy for you to say, being a third generation seeker."

"Er...right..." James said. He looked like he might have been about to say something, but the conversation had moved on.

"What do you think classes will be like this year?" Lagan asked.

"More difficult, I suppose," Lani said "Speaking of classes, do you guys want to compare schedules?"

"Sure," Freya said, reaching into her bag to find hers. The others were doing the same.

"I've got Herbology first," James said. "It'll probably be freezing!" he groaned. "And it's with Slytherin."

"Freya and I have Transfiguration, by the looks of it." Lagan said. "Hardly seems fair, doesn't it? One of the most difficult classes when you're hardly awake..."

"I've found that I think better in the morning after just eating." Freya replied.

"You always think better." Lani said, making the two boys laugh.

"Better than I usually think, I mean," Freya clarified.

"We know what you meant, Freya. It was only a joke anyway." Lagan responded. Freya thought about saying something else, but knew they would only tease her anyway.

"Hey, Freya," James exclaimed, "We have Defense Against the Dark Arts together."

"Care of Magical Creatures, too." She added. They spent the rest of the trip discussing the schedule, classes, Slytherins, and, of course, trying the variety of sweets they had purchased. It seemed like barely any time at all had passed by the time they got to the school.

The train was coming to a halt and the four of them began collecting their things. Outside the compartment's door, they could see the shapes of other students entering the hallway already. Lani realized she hadn't changed into her uniform yet, and haphazardly threw her robes and cloak on over her denim shorts and tank-top. Lagan, who hadn't put off changing, rolled his eyes at his sister. Lani finished just in time, because a moment later, the door opened and Al and Rose came back in. "Well, hello again." Freya said to them, while James pretended to ignore them both.

"Do you guys know what we're supposed to do?" Al asked.

"When you get off the train, Hagrid'll be there to meet you. He takes you to the boats and you sail across the lake to the castle." Lagan answered.

James couldn't resist adding, "But they only let you in if you can fight off the giant squid that lives in the Black Lake along the way."

"Wh-what?" The two younger kids, although tentative to believe him at all, looked worried by this, Al more so than Rose.

"No, not at all." Freya assured them. "You just go across the lake in the boats, and when you get up to that castle, Professor McGon—" she had nearly said "Professor McGonagall", but remembered that, over the summer they had seen in the papers that she had died. It had been very sad, as quite a lot of Hogwart's students had been taught by her, and everyone knew who she was. She was headmistress for a while, but then retired from that position and Professor Runewood took over. McGonagall had stayed around at the school, continuing to perform some of the duties of the Deputy Headmistress, such as welcoming the new first years. Last year, the year Freya, James, Lani and Lagan, had been first years, was the last year she ever did that. "I mean, well, somebody meets you up there. Then they tell you about the houses, take you into the Great Hall, where you're sorted, and you go from there." she finished.

A voice outside was shouting, "Firs' years! All Firs' years! Come with me, firs' years!"

"That'll be Hagrid." James said, nodding towards the window. Al was staring wide-eyed out of it.

"That's Hagrid? The one Dad talks about so much?" Al asked, still staring.

"The very same." James replied. "You guys should go. If you don't get over there soon, they might leave without you. And you know what will happen then," he said warningly.

"What happens?" Al asked.

"And then the thestrals will get you." James said, watching as his brother dragged Rose out and headed straight for the platform.

When they had left, Lani said, "You weren't joking earlier, when you said he was afraid of the thestrals." James laughed at this.

"Come on, we should be going as well." Freya said, pulling open the door for them.


	3. Chapter 2

"Slytherin!" shouted the highly patched-up sorting hat as it was placed on Scorpius Malfoy's pale blonde hair.

"No surprises there," James said to Lani.

"No I suppose not," she replied. "Then again, he wouldn't have really had a choice, because of what his family would do and all. He could have asked the hat to put him there. Unless he wanted to be a Slytherin anyway, which is also likely, but still." James was about to reply, but just then Professor Indigo called out the name of his brother from her parchment. With his legs visibly shaking, Albus approached the stool and she placed the hat on his head. It seemed to be taking quite a while to decide, but eventually it called out, "Gryffindor!" He looked positively overjoyed as he bounded down the steps to the table. James was relieved to see that he chose a seat with a group of other first years, and not one by him.

"Do really want to avoid him that much?" Lani asked, "You ought to be nice to him at least some of the time. Did he… do something to make you angry over the summer or something?"

"No," James replied simply, "It's just… I guess I don't want him to be influenced by me too much."

"What do you mean, 'influenced'?" she asked.

"Can we talk about this later?" James requested, "I think Rose is going to be sorted in a minute, I'd like to see where she ends up." Lani had a feeling he was mostly just avoiding her question, but she let him evade it anyway. She'd just bring it up again tomorrow.

Rose, too, was sorted into Gryffindor house. Lani and James congratulated her as she walked past them. Shortly after that, the feast began. The majority of the first years were staring in amazement at all the food. They were at least, until the ghosts came in. Nearly Headless Nick stopped by and said hello to James and wished him luck in the new school year. When the feast was over, the Prefects led the way to the common room portrait door. The password was "Hippogriff", something easy enough for the first years to remember.

Lani yawned as they entered the common room and said, "I think I'll go on up to bed now. You?"

"Yeah, I suppose I'll do the same," James agreed. "Back to school," he sighed, and headed up the stairs to the boys' dormitory.

* * *

><p>Lani was standing just outside the doors of the great hall. Breakfast had just ended, and she was examining her schedule. "Looks like I have Herbology first...Great. My favorite class... And, it's with my favorite people!" she thought, with her usual sarcasm, especially when referring to the Slytherins. James had disappeared right after breakfast, so she figured she would head down to the greenhouses without him. She made her way out the front doors and down the hillside, past the hut where Hagrid lived. Some Slytherins were standing around, making fun of him probably, and she had the urge to say something unkind back to them. But she let it go. She wasn't in the mood to be hostile at the moment. She had also just realized that she never asked James about Albus again. "After Herbology, for sure," she thought. She had reached greenhouse one now and, realizing that she was nearly late, opened the doors and hurried to her place, just as Professor Longbottom was beginning to take role and the class began.<p>

"Today you'll each be planting a Dememno plant. Its main property is that the fragrance can sometimes make a person absent-minded, or make them forget a particular thing. They're often used in weak forgetfulness potions, for a temporary lack of memory retention. Now, you all have a pot in front of you, and then there are the plants in the center of each table, but the tricky part is picking out the correct fertilizer. You'll have to find the page in your book where it describes the Dememno plant's needs specifically to figure out what fertilizer will work best. After that, you may take the plant with you, but make sure to look after it. Next month, everyone will have to bring them back, and you'll get a grade based on how well they've grown."

Lani groaned. She certainly wouldn't consider herself 'a green-thumb', as the muggles might say, and this was exactly type of thing that brought her grades down in Herbology. She sighed, but went to work selecting her fertilizer ingredients.

She was just spreading the fertilizer around her plant, when James took his wand out and tapped the edge of her pot with it. At first, she thought he might be trying to mess with her work, tip all the dirt back out onto the table or something of that nature, but then she noticed the tiniest pink bud forming on one of the stems, which clearly didn't belong on that plant, but it started to bloom all the same, and then, after only a minute, it disappeared again. She looked over at him, gave a small smile, and went back to work. He smiled as well, delighted his magic had been well received.

* * *

><p>"You never answered me about what's up with you and Albus," Lani said, finally getting around to questioning James about it. They were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, having managed to get some of the seats by the fireplace.<p>

"Alright," he said, "Since it seems you aren't going to let it drop, are you?" She shook her head. "Well, it was Rose's birthday, and we went to visit Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron. Al decided he wanted to play a prank on Rose. And it was just like something I would do, you know. It just made me think, maybe I've been a bad influence on him."

"Is it because you want to be the only mischievous brother, or because sometimes you don't always like that about yourself, and you don't want him to be the same way?"

"What are you now, my therapist?" he laughed.

"I'm serious, James," Lani replied, somewhat annoyed at him.

"I know you are. And anyway, I'm not really sure which of those it is. Maybe a little of both, I guess."

Lani nodded, "He isn't going to be any better off without his brother, though. I can say that for sure."

"No, but, like I said, I wasn't planning on doing this forever, just until I can see what the effect has been." He then added, with a grin, "Besides, it's getting harder all the time to go without teasing him about something."

Lani shook her head, but was laughing also. "I'm glad you're still looking out for him," she said, "So, you'll at least let him sit by us at meal times, if he wants to, right?"

"Fine," James smiled, "But I doubt he will anyway." Lani sighed.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: A bit of sciencey stuff in this one. Hopefully I got it all right, but I am taking biology right now, so that should have helped. Other than that, I think I have nothing else to say (It's all at the end...). Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next morning at breakfast, Professor Runewood had an announcement for them all.<p>

"The ministry has informed me that a very special student will be attending Hogwarts, starting next week. Her name is Sillahya Queen; she's eleven years old, a first year, and, the ministry tells me, quite talented with magic. Now, what's so unusual about Miss Queen, is that she is not only muggle-born, but completely muggle herself."

There were gasps throughout the hall, and quite a lot of whispers from most of the Slytherins, who clearly disapproved of this.

"But sir," someone called out, "If she's magical, then how is she a muggle?"

"A very good question," Professor Runewood answered, "It has to do with the 'Trace'. Do you all know what that is?" he asked. Most people nodded, but there were still quite a few who did not, so Professor Runewood explained. "The 'Trace' is a charm designed to track any magic cast by an underage witch or wizard. It's how the ministry can tell if someone does magic outside of school before they turn seventeen. The important thing is, it appears automatically on anyone who has magic. Everyone, that is, except our friend Sillahya. She doesn't register on any of the Ministry trackers or have the Trace on her. However, the magic she casts is, indeed, very real.

She is, as you can tell, a rather extraordinary girl, and we should all be proud to welcome her into our school. I know all of you will give her a warm welcome, when she comes."

Breakfast proceeded as usual after this, but with much discussion among the students about Sillahya. When the post came, and James got his copy of The Daily Prophet; she was even there, on the front page, with an article all about how the Ministry came to see her at her house in Edinburgh and her experiences so far, then there was an interview with a woman named Rita Skeeter. Funny, the name sounded particularly familiar somehow, James just couldn't remember from where. There was even a sort of scientific explanation for her special 'condition', you might call it. The article read:

The Muggle Witch

"Sillahya Queen, age eleven, has become known in the wizarding world as the 'Muggle Witch'. A lot of people would say that this phrase is contradictory to itself, but there is logic behind it. She is most certainly not a muggle since she can do magic. However, the Trace was not automatically placed on her and most magical objects do not register her as being a witch. For example, she is unable to use a wand, and, luckily for her, she doesn't seem to need one. The wandmaker, Olivander, claims he must have had her try at least a hundred different wands and not a single one was right. Also, enchantments put in place meant to keep out muggles work on her as well. Magic-wise, this gives her the appearance of being completely muggle. Yet, it would seem that this isn't true.

For all our existence, we have never quite understood how it is determined whether a child is born with magic or not. Some witches and wizards have investigated the muggle science of genetics and wonder if perhaps it is in our DNA. Their theory is that the ability to do magic comes from a recessive trait, meaning that both parents must give the correct gene in order for the ability to be expressed.

Others believe that there is such a thing as 'magical blood', and that there must be enough magic in the family history in order for the magic to continue. It is also possible that these two ideas could be interrelated, with genetics being the cause of the so called magical blood. There are many speculations as to what might have happened in the case of Sillahya Queen, but all we know for sure is what we can see, and that is a girl with an extreme talent for magic, who cannot use a wand, or be detected as a witch by most magical objects; It is a rather curious situation, indeed.

The Wizarding world has never had much use for muggle sciences, like genetics, but this might just change that. Parents of muggle-born witches and wizards with experience in the field of genetics are already being contacted by ministries around the world. It would seem that there is a kind of scientific 'race', if you will, happening, something entirely unheard of by the magical folk. We can only wait to see what will happen next."

James and Lani regarded this carefully, and imagined there would be some discussion about it in the classes as well. Perhaps even a homework assignment. Either way, it was quite interesting. "It's a bit like with my dad," James said, "How he came to the Wizarding world not knowing anything at all about it, and yet everyone knew his name because he was famous."

It was about noon when Sillahya stepped off the train onto the smoky platform. The Hogwarts Express started to pull away behind her. Excitement was bubbling in her like one of the potions she'd soon be brewing. The ride to the school had been long and lonely, seeing as she had been the only student on the train. But she'd had so many unreal and incredible experiences already; for example, just getting on the train, when she'd walked right through the solid brick wall. And before that, when she'd visited the Ministry of Magic, all those witches and wizards, and most of the world didn't even know they were there. It made her wonder how much was hidden from people like her, muggles they called them. The Minister of Magic himself had spoken to her and told her that, although she was, what they called a 'muggle', meaning that she had no magical blood, she was still able to do magic somehow. He also said that nothing like this had ever been seen before. All kinds of people had come to see her; a woman named Rita Skeeter even wrote an article about her in the wizarding newspaper, The Daily Prophet. She'd said it would for sure be on the front page. They'd sent a copy to her family, by an owl no less, and Sillahya was amazed to see that the picture the photographer had taken of her, standing in front of her piano, was moving, like a video on paper. She knew that all of these things were just the beginning, and now she was going to a school of magic, where they'd teach her all about spells and potions and magical creatures. There was so much she had to learn and she was positively thrilled by the thought of it all.

Waiting for her on the platform was the tallest and broadest man she'd ever seen. He introduced himself as 'Hagrid'. He took her over to where a fleet of wooden boats were docked and they climbed into the largest one, which Hagrid apparently usually took on his own. Luckily, Sillahya was fairly small, even for her age. The castle was also quite extensive, even larger than the ones you saw in the muggle world, and Sillahya had a feeling there was even more to it than met the eye. Eventually, they crossed the lake and Hagrid helped her out of the boat back onto land. As they walked towards the castle Hagrid explained that when she went into the Great Hall, she would be sorted into one of the four houses. He talked about each of them and Sillahya supposed she'd be placed in Ravenclaw; she'd always gotten top marks in her muggle school. But any of the houses sounded alright to her. Although she did notice that Hagrid seemed to say 'Slytherin' with a bit of disdain. Perhaps he'd had a particularly bad experience with one at some point…

They were now in front of some huge double doors, behind which, Sillahya suspected, was the Great Hall. She was getting more and more nervous by the second. She was going to have to walk into that room, full of who knows how many people, walk all the way up to the front and be 'sorted', all by herself. Well, may as well get it over with, she thought. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the slightly ajar door. Several people near the back heard her come in and turned around, whispering to their friends and pointing. The first thing, besides this, that Sillahya noticed about the hall was the ceiling, which seemed to have been enchanted so that it resembled the sky outside. There were very long tables in the hall, which she guessed were for each of the houses.

The Headmaster, Professor Runewood, saw her come in as well, "Ah, Sillahya, we were wondering when you would be arriving." Now _everyone_ in the hall was staring at her. She started to walk uneasily up to the front, where they had already set up the wobbly looking stool, which had a rather ordinary, but very old looking hat perched on top of it. It didn't look particularly special to Sillahya, but it was things like that that fascinated her, everyday objects, that even muggles could see, that had magical uses, if you knew how to use them. She thought of the hour-necklace, which she still hadn't figured out how to use, but now was more than convinced that is was enchanted.

As she sat on the stool, another professor placed the hat gently on her head. It didn't move. Sillahya was sure something was meant to be happening, but no one was saying anything; until Professor Runewood spoke up, "Yes, we expected something like this could happen. Sillahya, if you wouldn't mind performing a bit of magic? That might get the hat to work."

"What shall I do?" Sillahya asked nervously. Doing magic while standing in front of every student in the school? This was not what she had hoped for on her first day.

"Anything you'd like," Runewood answered. His reply was immediately followed by shouts from the students, recommending various things for her to try, none of which, she thought, were a good idea.

"Set something on fire!" screamed a small Gryffindor boy.

"Could you transfigure me into a cat?" asked a Ravenclaw girl eagerly.

"Make the ceiling rain," offered one of the Hufflepuff students. The fourth table, the Slytherins, Sillahya thought, was staying relatively quiet.

Despite all the clamor around her, Sillahya focused herself and said, "Extollo" which caused a handful of random students at each table to go floating up several feet above their seats. Among these were Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy, although Sillahya had no idea who either of these two were at the time. Sillahya spoke another spell, and returned them to their seats. Applause broke out, especially from the ones who had been lifted. Apparently that was an unusual spell. Smiling and distracted by the clapping, Sillahya nearly fell of her stool when the Sorting Hat began to speak inside her head; she knew only she could hear it, because the rest of the people in the room were still clapping.

"This is a very unusual mind you have here," the hat said to her.

"People seem to be telling me that a lot lately," Sillaya said to it, in her mind.

"Hm," said the hat, "well, let's skip the idle chit chat and get right started, shall we?" he continued on without her assent one way or the other. "You're clearly intelligent, which makes you right for Ravenclaw, but then there's a large amount of courage there too. Loyalty, good, good. And the ambitions, my! You'd do well in any house; it's all a matter of what you want most…"

"I don't know what I want. Nor do I know much anything about the houses," Sillahya replied to it.

"But you must choose!" proclaimed the hat. "This is the house you will remain in for the next seven years. It has to be right, you know."

"That isn't making it any easier…" Sillahya thought. She looked around the hall at each of the tables, scrutinizing the students, trying to make her decision based on at least _something_. However she had always known herself to be very indecisive, and that wasn't helping matters.

Eventually though, the hat said something to her, very quietly, "I think… that I've found the right place for you…"

"I thought I was supposed to decide." Sillahya replied. "Now you're changing your mind because I took too long?"

"No, it isn't that… But, there _is _something here, specifically, which points you in a certain way. I can't tell you what it is, but I will say this," the hat paused, possibly for dramatic effect, although Sillahya wasn't sure how a hat could even think like that, and then, "GRIFFINDOR!" bellowed the hat, and the Gryffindor table began to cheer especially loud, while the others clapped politely, but it was somewhat obvious they were disappointed she had not been sorted into their own house. Sillahya leapt up from the stool and, grinning, went to sit down at the table.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ohhh, I'd really like to see reviews for this chapter, you know? Really. Like what you thought about Sillahya's perspective and how the story's going so far. Hopefully my scientific explanation thing was alright (I'm still kinda worried about that; not sure why...). Still, it was really fun to write about someone coming into the magical world for the first time, with all the references to things and such. You'll be seeing a lot more of it, for sure.**


End file.
